Song fictions
by themagnificent ME
Summary: Fan fictions done with a list of songs exchanged between me and Sweet and Simple. One shots rating may change when I add fics.
1. Chapter 1

Me and sweet and simple decided to exchange a list of songs and do some short song fics some with some of the lyrics changed others as short stories, Here is my first one.

I do not own Raven in the Snow or Hetalia Axis Powers,

Sweet and simple This is for you ^^

* * *

Raven in the Snow by Bill Miller

With the wings of sorrow, Ivan has taken flight  
Cloaked in the darkness like a thief in the night  
Ivan has watched the farmer planting in his field  
And known that what he sows, is there for him to steal

Ivan takes what he needs, never more, never more  
In the art of survival, there's no rich there's no poor  
Time passes by, kingdoms come and go  
Ivan's seen it all, he's a raven in the snow

He has watched the seekers searching for their gold  
The rape of the land, generations unfold  
Nations of the world, their rise and their fall  
Ivan's watched it all, he's a raven in the snow

Ivan has heard the crying, wailing in the wind

Empty words and broken promises, time and time again  
Song of the sparrow, call of the crow  
Echo in the mountain and the valley's below

The scarecrow and the hunter, can't keep him away  
The winter winds a blowin' couldn't lead him astray  
You can separate the flock still my colors would show  
Ivan will stand out, like a raven in the snow


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, I do not own hetaila axis powers or Let it snow.

Let it Snow by Michael Buble pairing Russia X Canada

Russia was sitting in front of his fire sipping from his bottle of vodka enjoying the heat as the storm ragged outside. As he sat there he let his mind wander. His mind drifted to sunflowers, a field of sunflowers, than his mind drifted to sweet little Canada. His sweet little Matvey. His sweet little Matvey in a sunflower field, his sweet little Matvey naked in a sunflower field his sweet little Mattie bent over tak-

Suddenly a knock on the door startled him out of his reverie, slightly miffed about it since it had been turning into such a nice thought Russia decided to ignore that person they could go ahead and freeze in the storm he decided. But the knocking didn't stop. Finally realising that the knocker was not going to let him get back to his delicious thoughts, Russia stood up in a huff walking to the door koling a dangerous purple aurora surrounding him. He pulled open the door prepared to bash the poor nations face in but, then he realised that standing in front of him was in fact the very person he had been thinking about. There shivering in the storm was his Matvey with a bag full of groceries.

"Canada! What are you doing out in this weather!" Russia exclaimed pulling the little Canadian inside.

"Uh...ummmm I..I h..h..had t..to g..go t..to th...the s...store." Matthew mumbled his teeth chattering the whole time. "A..and y...y..your house w...was c...cl...closer th...than m...mine. I...I..I h...hope y...you d..do...don't m...mind."

"You are freezing da. You need a shower and some warm cloths!" This was his chance, his chance to make Matthew HIS! "I will go get you a change of clothes you go hop in the shower and warm up, da!" Russia took his bag and set it by the door before pushing him towards the shower not waiting for an answer. Once Matthew was in the shower Russia ran upstairs to see if he could find something for Matthew to wear. His eyes fell on a piece of clothing. It was perfect.

oOo

Matthew sighed in the shower feeling the hot water run over him warming his body back up. Matthew felt guilty what if Ivan didn't want him here what if he was an annoyance? Matthew sighed again resting his head against the wall.

"Matvey" Russia called into the bathroom.

"Y..yeah" was the quite reply. Russia smiled his precious Matvey was so sweet.

"I will leave the cloths for you on the counter, da?" He couldn't wait to see his Matvey in the outfit he brought him.

"U...um o..ok."Russia's smile grew as he retreated from the bathroom.

Once Canada had heard the door close he stepped out of the shower and walked over to the counter to look at the outfit Russia had chose for him.

He didn't think he had ever blushed more in his life. The so called outfit was nothing more than one of Russia's white button up shirts.

After a few minutes of starring Matthew slowly reached out and picked up the shirt, bringing it up to his face he smelt it. It smelt like vodka, winter and sunflowers. It smelt like Ivan. Slowly Matthew pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up. Well at least it covered everything.

oOo

Russia waited in the living room for Matthew what was taking him so long? He was tired of waiting! He wondered if his Matvey needed any help. It would be fun he could bend him over the counter and –

"Ummm Russia?" came a hesitant voice

Ivan's head whipped around to see Matvey wearing his buttoned up shirt and nothing else. He smiled, "Da, Canada?"

"U..ummm, i..it's not th..that I..I don't appreciate you lending me a shirt 'cause I...I do b...but I...I was w...wondering if, if maybe y..you h...had a...any p...pants?" Matthew knew that his face was even redder than when he had been in the bathroom.

"Why? It's not like you actually need them da?" Ivan smiled at his little Matvey, "Now come sit with me by the fire and warm up some more." He sat down and waited for the little Canadian boy to join him.

Slowly Canada walked towards Russia but just as he was about to sit down, Russia grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap.

"It is warmer this way da?" Russia said as he rested his chin on the Canadians head.

"Uh y...yes." Canada whispered. It was _very warm. _

As Canada sat on Russia's lap he began to relax into the larger countries warmth and drift into sleep, when suddenly a loud rumbling startled him into alertness. He looked up at Russia to see a hint of pink staining his cheeks. Canada couldn't help it he laughed.

I-I have some pop...popcorn." He said between giggles. "Would, would you like some Russ-"

"Ivan. Call me Ivan and popcorn would be lovely." Ivan smiled down at the sweet little Canadian.

"Ma...Mathew." He mumbled before climbing off Russ-Ivan's lap and running over to the bags he had left by the door and pulled out the tray of popcorn.

Ivan watched as Matthew dug through the bag the shirt not covering quite so much when he was bent down like that. Ivan felt himself start to harden. Oh god he couldn't let his Matvey sit on his lap like this he'd think Ivan was pervert and never talk to him again! He had to think of something quick something that would make his little, well large problem go away! Oh god he was turning around, he was coming over! THINK IVAN THINK! What could he think of? Belarus, yes Belarus wanting to marry him! Ok THAT took care of the problem and just in time to. As soon as he had finished disposing his problem, a warm little Canadian sat in his lap.

"Do you, Do you want to pop the popcorn...Ivan." The last word was so quite that Ivan all most didn't hear it.

"Da." He said taking the pan and holding it over the fire.

oOo

For the next couple of hours Matthew and Ivan sat by the fire eating popcorn and talking.

oOo

Mathew leaned forward holding his stomach, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes, at the joke Ivan had just told him. As began to get control of himself he glanced out the window to see that the storm had stopped and now it was only snowing lightly.

"Oh" he said voice full of disappointment, "it's stopped storming. I should head home I suppose my family's probably worried about me." He looked down not meeting Ivan's eyes.

"Da. I will walk you home then." Ivan said looking down at his little Matvey he did not want him to leave. But knew that if he didn't leave he would want to call his family to tell them where he was, so they wouldn't worry and then not only would he _not _get any he would have to deal with those annoyances as well.

Matthew stood up "Umm I..I need to change." He whispered.

Ivan nodded standing up and walking over to where he had deposited Matthew's cloths, he realised he had forgotten to put them in the dryer and they were still wet.

"Matvey's cloths are still wet." Ivan smiled "If you leave them here I will have them clean for you tomorrow."

Matthew looked up at Ivan a shy smile gracing his gentle features. "I'd, I'd like that." Was the quite reply.

Ivan's smile grew, "I will get you some pants then." He raced upstairs to grab a pair of his sweat pants.

oOo

As they walked towards his home Matthew gathered his courage and intertwined his hand with Ivan's. Ivan looked down at the smaller nation and smiled squeezing his hand. He was surprised how the simple act of holding Matvey's hand could chase away general winters chill.

When they reached Matvey's home Ivan walked him all the way to the door. They stood there for a few minutes neither one wanting to let go. Then slowly Matthew withdrew his hand from Ivan's.

"G..good night Ivan. I...I'll see you tomorrow." Matthew whispered, as he slowly opened the door.

Just as he was about to walk in one of Ivan's big warm hands grabbed him and pulled him into a warm gentle kiss.

Gladly Matthew kissed back letting his eye's slowly close and wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. Matthew felt Ivan's tongue run across his lower lip asking for entrance, Matthew happily opened his mouth to allow Ivan entrance. After a short battle for dominance Matthew submitted letting Ivan take control.

When they finally broke apart a single string of saliva connected them for a few more seconds before breaking.

"See you tomorrow my Matvey." Ivan whispered before he turned walking back towards the street.

Matthew went in, softly closing the door before leaning against it and sinking to the grounds since his legs would no longer hold him.

oOo

All the way home Ivan was warm, he felt he had never been happier than he was now he had kissed his sweet Matvey and Matvey had kissed him back. He put his hand against his chest. His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it would fall out!

oOo

When Ivan got into bed that night he realised something important. The store was closer to Matvey's house than his.


End file.
